Gengetsu Hōzuki
|Zdjęcie=Gengetsu_Hōzuki.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=鬼灯幻月 |Rōmaji=Hōzuki Gengetsu |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Hideyuki Umezu |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=26 Października |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=186,6 cm |Waga część 2=75,4 kg |Ranga część 2=Kage |Zajęcie=Mizukage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia,Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Przynależność=Kirigakure |Klan=Klan Hōzuki |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=525 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=267 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūde: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra |Angielski=Jamieson Price~Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 }} był Kirigakure a także członkiem klanu Hōzuki. Przeszłość Drugi Mizukage został zabity przez Drugiego Tsuchikage. Najprawdopodobniej, przed swoją śmiercią, Mizukage udało się śmiertelnie zranić ostatniego oponenta. Osobowość Drugi jest zwykle wyluzowany, miły, i ma czasem nieco beztroskie nastawienie. Jest on również bardzo charyzmatyczny i nie ma nic przeciwko chwaląc innych ludzi, jak widać z jego niewątpliwego podniecenia podczas obserwacji ogromu ataku piasku Gaary wznoszącego się ku niemu. Mimo tej beztroskiej postawy, drugi Mizukage nadal troszczy się głęboko o losy shinobi pochodzących z własnej wioski, ubolewając nad perspektywą konieczności skonfrontowania z nimi po jego reinkarnacji. Również wydaje się być nieco porywczy, co jest szczególnie widoczne, gdy chodzi o Mū i ich wrogość wobec siebie, którą pozornie stawia wyżej niż własne życie, co ukazuje, będąc rozgoryczonym sposobem jego reinkarnacji, po prostu dlatego, że jego zabicie Mū zostało wniesione do sporu. Część tej wrogości wydaje się być spowodowaną przez niechęć do egoizmu i podstępności Mū, jak widać, gdy zamachnął się na niego. Karci Mū za złożoną Ōonokiemu propozycję skorzystania na ewentualnej likwidacji Zjednoczonej Armii Shinobi. Drugi obdarzył również wielką sympatią Gaarę, odnosząc się do niego jako "złotego jaja" wśród obecnych pięciu Kage, a nawet odmówił mu pomocy w dalszych starciach z jego Jōki Bōi, aby pozwolić mu udowodnić swoją wartość. Wygląd Był z postury wysoki i szczupły. Jego twarz została zaakcentowana stosunkowo długimi blond włosami, które były zwykle zaczesane do tyłu. Miał również mały, ciemnogranatowy, trójkątny znaczek na brodzie, cienkie wąsy, brak brwi i bardzo wyraźne linie po obu stronach ust. Ze względu na skutki Przywołania: Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, miał czarne twardówki ale zachował swoje niebieskie tęczówki. Jego typowy strój składał się z długiej, szarej szaty z wysokim kołnierzem, która ma pasiasty wzór, wspólny wśród shinobi z Kirigakure. Jest noszona na granatowym kostiumie, z płachtą w podobnym kolorze owiniętą wokół bioder, i parą sandałów które dochodzą do jego łydek. Umiejętności Jako Mizukage, był bez wątpienia niezwykle potężnym shinobi. Przedstawił się jako użytkownik Uwolnienia Yin i genjutsu z których korzysta we współpracy z mgłą wydzielaną przez jego przywołanego Wielkiego Małża, aby utworzyć miraże, które wydają się tak realne, że jego przeciwnicy mają wielkie trudności w znalezieniu jego aktualnej lokalizacji. Nawet przy informowaniu znacznej części shinobi Czwartej Dywizji, jak go pokonać, żaden z nich nie był w stanie pojąć idei jego technik, co pozwoliło mu zabić i zranić znaczną ich liczbę z względną łatwością, pokazując, że możliwości bojowe Drugiego Mizukage są naprawdę przerażające. Prawdziwym świadectwem jego mocy jest fakt, że był w stanie zabić drugiego Tsuchikage - choć kosztem własnego życia. Ninjutsu Techniki Klanu Hōzuki i transformacja natury thumb|Drugi Mizukage stosuje Technikę Hydryfikacji Jako członek klanu Hōzuki, Mizukage może przekształcić swoje ciało w ciecz, a następnie z powrotem przejść do postaci stałej. Może też wykorzystać swoje palce wskazujące, tworząc wodne pociski, które były wystarczająco silne, aby łatwo przeniknąć przez klona piasku. Drugi Mizukage wykorzystuje także rodzaj substancji, którą Gaara określił jako bardziej przypominającą olej niż wodę, będącą w stanie nie tylko przeniknąć do jego piasku, ale także zniszczyć jego konstrukcję. Wykazano to kiedy został przygwożdżony przez notkę pieczętującą, wtedy woda spowodowała zmiękczenie piasku wokół piaskowej otoczki, a następnie skruszyła ją, pozwalając mu uciec. Jest później pokazane, że woda w "drugim ciele" jest w istocie mieszaniną oleju i wody, co nadaje jej unikalne właściwości. Drugi Mizukage był również w stanie wykorzystać substancję w jego "ciele", aby wykonać potężną technikę, w której jest małym klonem samego siebie, składającym się z wody, otoczonej cienką zewnętrzną warstwą oleju. Gdy klon się porusza olej nagrzewa się, co powoduje odparowanie wody wewnątrz klona, który powiększa rozmiary i ciśnienie pary wewnątrz, co powoduje gwałtowną eksplozję klona. Para wodna jest następnie wydmuchiwana wysoko w powietrze, gdzie stygnie i tworzy grad, co z kolei ochładza i odbudowuje klona, umożliwiając rozpoczęcie procesu od nowa. Technika Drugiego jest znana jako nieskończone ninjutsu eksplozji (无限 爆破 忍术 - mugen bakuha ninjutsu) z tego prostego powodu, że seria wybuchów nigdy się nie kończy, chyba, że klon zostanie jakoś unieruchomiony i schłodzony w tym samym czasie. Techniki Przywołania Mizukage jest w stanie przywołać Olbrzymiego Małża, do pomocy w walce. Otwierając jego powłokę i uwalniając mgłę, może tworzyć miraże, które skutecznie ukrywają jego rzeczywiste położenie. Technika jest tak niezwykła, że wielu shinobi nie może zrozumieć jej działania, pomimo wyjaśnień Mizukage. Część II Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja thumb|left|Drugi Mizukage i inni wskrzeszeni Kage Gdy Mū, mimo kamuflażu zostaje wykryty przez Czwartą Dywizję, Kabuto Yakushi przywołuje przez niego trzech innych Kage w celu zapewnienia wsparcia. Wśród nich jest Drugi Mizukage, który natychmiast rozpoznał Mū i Trzeciego Raikage, ale nie udało im się zidentyfikować osoby obok. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że został wskrzeszony, Mizukage był zdezorientowany wiadomością o jego śmierci, aż Mū przypomniał mu, że zabili siebie nawzajem dawno temu. Wyjaśnienie to zostało następnie potwierdzone, na co Drugi wyraził pragnienie, by zabić Mū ponownie, ale jego ciało nie reagowało na jego polecenia, co Mū określił jako wyraźny znak kontroli, jaką przywołujący miał nad nimi. Ścigając wycofującą się Czwartą Dywizję, obok innych Kage, ubolewał nad perspektywą konfrontacji z shinobi z własnej wioski i przeklął odpowiedzialnego za reinkarnację, podając przekonanie, że osobą tą był Orochimaru, co spotkało się z poparciem innych Kage. Podczas dalszej rozmowy, zauważył ogromną falę piasku lecącą wprost na nich, a będąc pod wrażeniem ilości piasku, podniecony zastanawiał się, z której wioski pochodzi jej użytkownik. Uratowany przez Czwartego Kazekage, Drugi Mizukage zauważa, że ten dość szybko wymyślił skuteczny sposób do zablokowania ataku, tuż przed tym, jak zostaje złapany przez ramię wykonane z piasku wyłaniające się z pierwszej konstrukcji. Wkrótce po tym, gdy Mū ściera się z Ōonokim, co doprowadziło do powstania ogromnego krateru na polu bitwy, Mizukage rozpoznaje go jako ucznia byłego Tsuchikage. Kiedy Czwarty Kazekage rozmawiał z synem na temat jego zmartwychwstania dzięki towarzyszom po ekstrakcji Shukaku, Mizukage skomentował Kazekage zszokowanego słowami syna, że ten miał przyjaciół, twierdząc, że jeśli nie był on naprawdę żałosny, to było normalne dla kogoś w jego wieku. Po usłyszeniu słów Gaary, że jest zarówno Kazekage jak i dowódcą głównym Zjednoczonych Sił, stwierdził, że ludzie bez brwi zawsze byli bardzo charyzmatyczni - włączając jego, oczywiście. Jednak jego miły temperament zmienił się nagle gdy Mū poucza Ōnokiego, aby w pełni skorzystał z sytuacji po rozpadzie Sojuszu do zapewnienia dominacji Iwagakure, co wywołuje u Mizukage i Raikage upomnienie dla jego bezprecedensowego zachowania. Informując wroga o ich niezdolność do kontrolowania własnego ciała, Mizukage stwierdził, że każdy z nich powie im swoje możliwości i słabości, w celu przyspieszenia ich pokonania. Gdy bitwa została wznowiona, próbował otaczać Gaarę pod osłoną przeciw jego gradowi z piasku, lecz zostaje ograniczony przez objęcia piasku tego ostatniego . thumb|right|Mizukage przyzywa swojego Małża Uświadomienie sobie, że piasek wraz z notką pieczętującą ma zapewnić ich niewolę, chwali wysiłki Gaary. Jednak teraz już nie kontroluje swojego ciała, więc zareagował odruchowo na zagrożenie, rozszczelniając piasek i krusząc otaczającą go osłonę, znacznie poprawiając swoją pozycję. Uwolnieni ze swojego więzienia Kage, we dwóch szturmują nadciągającą dywizję, przed ujawnieniem szczegółowo swoich umiejętności. Identyfikując się jako posiadacz Uwolnienia Yin, a tym samym jako użytkownik genjutsu, poradził shinobi utrzymać dystans, po tym, jak znaczna ich liczba uderza jego przywołanie. thumb|left|Mizukage okazuje się być złudzeniem Wychodząc z ataków przeciwnika bez szkody w czasie bitwy, Mizukage przypomniał im, że to daremne, jakby był tylko mirażem, i że powinni zamiast celować w niego, wyeliminować małża w celu zakończenia tej techniki. Słuchając jego rad, shinobi wypuścili kolejny ostrzał ale gdy dym się rozproszył, zdali sobie sprawę, że znowu zaatakowali miraż. Zdenerwowany Mizukage powiedział im, aby kierowali ataki na prawdziwego małża za nim, jednak i tym razem próba poszła na marne. Shinobi stali zdezorientowani, nie wiedząc, jak radzić sobie z sytuacją. Podczas trwania bitwy, większość tego oddziału została ubezwłasnowolniona, każąc Drugiemu twierdzić, że choć nawet nie próbował z nimi wygrać, był prawdopodobnie dla nich zbyt silny, co powoduje wyraz wstydu i zażenowania na jego twarzy. Nawet kiedy Gaara walczył przeciw niemu po swoim przybyciu, Mizukage był wyraźnie rozczarowany, zapytał, czy to wszystko na co go stać pomimo znajomości jego słabości. Mizukage potem złorzeczył, że shinobi mają błędne przekonanie o Mū, jako że "zwapniała mumia" była silniejsza z ich dwójki, powodując, że Gaara mówi mu, że wiedział, że nie powinno się oceniać kogoś po pozorach, zanim nie sprawdzi się jego siły. thumb|Drugi Mizukage "strzela" do Ōnokiego Powtarzając to, co powiedział wcześniej o genjutsu, z naciskiem na zniszczenie Małża, Mizukage zdaje sobie sprawę, że piasek Gaary służy do wykrycia jego prawdziwej lokalizacji, dając jednocześnie Ōnokiemu, który unosił się nad nim, szansę do ataku. Gdy kończące się Ōnokiemu zasoby czakry skłoniły go do konfrontacji z małżem bezpośrednio, Mizukage określa to jako żałosne próby, które tylko zakłóciły genjutsu w bezpośrednim otoczeniu. Drugi następnie zbeształ go, zauważając, że nie było sposobu, by mógł pokonać małża gdyby nie uderzył w niego znowu. To skłoniło Ōnokiego do zwiększenia masy jego wcześniejszego ataku, niszcząc całkowicie małża, co kończy genjutsu i ujawnia pozycję prawdziwego Mizukage. Jednak technika spowodowała u Ōnokiego ból pleców. Korzystając z tego, Drugi wyśmiewając go, uderza w niego wodnym pociskiem. Ku zaskoczeniu Drugiego, ciało Ōnokiego zostaje rozproszone w piasek, który następnie uderza w niego zaciskając się na nim. Drugi zauważa wtedy, że oko z piasku Gaary obserwuje go przez cały czas, i zastanawia się, czy zostało aktywowane podczas, gdy Ōnoki walczył z małżem. thumb|left|Nieskończone ninjutsu eksplozji Drugiego Kiedy piasek nadal owijał się wokół niego, Mizukage próbował unieszkodliwić go z jego Techniką Hydryfikacji, ale Gaara używa więcej piasku, aby go powstrzymać. Gdy jest zamknięty, stwierdza, że walka stała się nawet zabawna, a do tego czasu Piaskowy Cesarski Pogrzeb Gaary zostaje zakończony w czasie, gdy Drużyna Pieczętująca używa wielu notek pieczętujących, które pozornie zamykają Drugiego w konstrukcji. Jednakże było zbyt wcześnie na radość, gdy nastąpiła potężna eksplozja, a uśmiechnięta twarz Mizukage pojawia się złowieszczo na niebie nad nimi. Podczas gdy większość shinobi patrzyła w przerażeniu, Ōnoki stwierdził, że to nie było tylko kolejnym genjutsu, ale Mizukage użył "nieskończonego ninjutsu eksplozji", Jōki Bōi. thumb|Drugi Mizukage twarzą w twarz z Gaarą Gdy klon się skondensował i zaczął kolejny atak na shinobi, powiększając się cały czas, osłabiony Mizukage schronił się, przeklinając Ōnokiego za ujawnianie szczegółów jego techniki, którą prawdopodobnie Mū objawił mu przed śmiercią. Jednakże, z powodu odkrycia jego położenia przez czujnik, Gaara postanowił uwięzić Drugiego przed tym, jak klon mógłby się zdetonować ale gdy próbował go schwytać, plomby zostały usunięte przez szybko rozwijającego się klona. Kiedy piaskowa piramida zaczęła się kruszyć, Mizukage wystawił głowę i powitał wszystkich ponownie, śmiesznie wyglądając z konstrukcji. Podczas, gdy był bombardowany shurikenami, stwierdził z ironią, że znalazł bardzo wygodne miejsce do ukrycia. Kwestionując proponowane przez shinobi próby pokonania go, odmówił omawiania technik, gdy ci prosili go o pomoc. Nawet, kiedy Gaara zapytał, czy zdecydował się teraz pomóc przeciwnikowi, on pozostał nieugięty, twierdząc, że ta metoda ma im pomóc, ale w inny sposób. Następnie powiedział im, że jeśli nie można go pokonać z ich siłą, która jest za słaba na martwego człowieka, nie będą w stanie pokonać lidera wroga. Gdy klon jest gotowy do ponownego wybuchu, Drugi stwierdził, że wydawało mu się, że znalazł "złote jajko" wśród obecnych Kage, ale zastanawia się, czy się nie pomylił. thumb|left|Drugi chwali Gaarę Polecając Gaarze ochronę siebie i wszystkich innych przed wybuchem, Mizukage przypomniał mu, że sytuacja stale będzie się powtarzać, jeśli klon nie zostanie zatrzymany. Obserwując zaistniałą sytuację, stwierdza on, że mimo wysiłków Gaary, jego stanowisko jest narażone na eksplozję i jest już za późno, aby powstrzymać kolejny wybuch za pomocą jego piasku. Jednak Drugi był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty, gdy klon został schwytany, a ponadto nie wybuchł, ponieważ okazuje się być pokryty warstwą złota. Podejrzewał, że Złoty Pył, pozostawiony przez ojca Gaary był odpowiedzialny za zatrzymanie klona. Zostało to potwierdzone przez wyjaśnienia Gaary, który opowiada, jak pokrył klona złotem, które, topiąc się, spowolniło go, przed przykryciem go gradem piasku, aby zapobiec przed ponownym nagrzewaniem się klona. Słysząc to, Mizukage uśmiechnął się do Gaary, stwierdzając, że rzeczywiście jest on "złotym jajkiem". Gdy cienisty klon Naruto przybył do lokalizacji Gaary, zapytał go, czy wszystko w porządku, kiedy zauważył ciało Drugiego, uwięzione w piramidzie. To spowodowało, że Mizukage zauważa, że w przeciwieństwie do Gaary, Naruto jest nieco idiotyczny - co tworzy z nich ładny duet w jego opinii. Gdy Gaara zakończył pieczęć, Drugi zauważył, że to była najlepsza zabawa w jego życiu. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny Później, wraz z odwołaniem Przywołania: Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, białe światło pokryło zapieczętowane ciało Drugiego Mizukage technika została rozwiana, a jego dusza wróciła do życia pozagrobowego. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Atakuje 180px|thumb|left|Wzywanie dusz zmarłych Kage. Podobnie jak innych Kage jego dusza została wezwana przez Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki do pomocy w walce z Kaguyą. Cytaty * (O jego przywołującym) "Walka z shinobi z innych krajów to jedno, ale walka z ludźmi z mojej własnej wioski pozostawia duży niesmak. Będziemy musieli później dać temu całemu Orochimaru, który nas tu wezwał, porządną lekcję!" * (O ataku Gaary) "Whoo-hoo, ale wielka fala z piasku! Ciekawe, która wioska za tym stoi?" * (O Gaarze i sobie) "Charyzma emanuje z ludzi bez brwi, wiesz? Kurde! Ja też nie mam brwi!" * (Do Czwartej Dywizji o Mū) "Hej, jeśli już chcecie kogoś zabić, to zabijcie tego obandażowanego dupka! Będę was dopingował! * (O Mū) "''Wszyscy od razu poszli za Mū... Oczywiście, że w walce chcesz najpierw pokonać najsilniejszych przeciwników! Dlatego tak robisz. Ale nie ważne jak na to patrzeć, jestem silniejszy, jasne?! Patrząc na niego, był tylko jakąś zwapniałą mumią, pozostawioną na śmierć! Mylę się?" * (O walce) "O stary...! Ta walka zaczyna się robić zabawna!" * (Do Gaary) "Jeśli nie możesz pokonać mnie ze swoją normalną siłą, to znaczy, że jesteś za słaby nawet na mnie, zwykłego trupa,co nie? Idioci, jeśli rzeczywiście tak z wami jest, to jak zamierzacie dokopać dowódcy wroga, co?" * (Do Gaary) "W końcu zachowujesz się tak, jak powinien się zachować jeden z "obecnych" Pięciu Kage ... Ale ... Dobrze zrobiłeś, używając na mnie tej metody...Czekaj chwilę...Tak jak myślałem, jesteś... "złotym jajkiem!" * (O walce) "''Od dawna...Tak dobrze się nie bawiłem!" Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Klan Hōzuki Kategoria:Zmarli